


疼痛教学

by ShirleyAmell



Category: Mission:Impossible
Genre: M/M, 双a
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyAmell/pseuds/ShirleyAmell





	疼痛教学

现在是他处于劣势。

同为Alpha的Walker在身材上比他更有优势，高大、强壮、充满力量。在直升机坠落翻滚时他被甩出了机舱，现在他明显感到肋骨折断了几根，四肢肌肉都有不同程度的拉伤，但这些疼痛在他过往无数受伤的经历来说，尚且可以忍受。

Ethan挣扎着站起来的时候，对方正在不远处冲他怪异地笑着。Walker原先过分英俊的面孔有一半被烧伤腐蚀，仍旧有一种诡异的美感。男人的状态明显要好过他，但Alpha本能不断怂恿着战斗的冲动，他咬紧了牙关，想将拳头狠狠砸在男人的脸上，咬断他的脖子，让他在高空坠落中失血而亡……

他们很快缠斗在一起，血腥味不断刺激着神经，他的信息素逐渐变得浓郁，然而高个子的英国人却将自己的气味隐藏得很好。

男人这次保持着足够的沉稳和耐心。

“Ethan。”

在男人的手臂从后面勒住他脖子的时候，他听到耳边传来低沉的嗓音，与此同时颈侧一阵刺痛。

“你应该试试这个。”

 

 

男人的手有意无意地摁着他受伤的肋骨，在他挣扎或是急促呼吸时隐秘的闷痛变得尖锐而清晰。他的额头上冒出了冷汗，混着未干的血迹一起流下来。

身体很快起了反应。灼热的温度从下身弥漫开来，他觉得身体变成了一块烙铁，那部分已经挺立起来，在长裤下支起一个明显的形状。信息素支配着大脑，此刻仿佛有一个声音在脑海里尖叫，一向克制的情欲汹涌而至。——不管是谁，哪怕是压着他的同为Alpha的男人——他想要将阴茎狠狠地捅进他的屁股来疏解自己的欲望，否则要不了多久，他就会彻底丢掉理智。

“你发情了。”

Walker平铺直叙地说。那管针剂的效果超乎想象，他满意地看着小个子的男人因为发情而格外凶狠明亮的绿眼睛，和像豹子一样线条流畅的身体。他凑近男人的耳边，舔掉了滑落下来的血和汗。

Ethan全身如同过电般猛地颤抖了一下。

他低声地骂了一句脏话，企图挣脱男人的桎梏，但强壮的英国人像一头雄狮，成为现下说一不二的掌控者。Walker慢慢地解下了他的裤子，手指抚过充血挺立的那处，却不急于下一步动作。混乱的思绪塞满了大脑，鲜血的味道，汗液的咸腥，甚至男人脸上灼烧的焦臭，无不刺激着他敏锐的嗅觉。

男人解开自己的裤子，露出同样尺寸可观的分身。

“我可以帮你。”

 

如同锤子将铁钉凿进了他的脑袋。

 

有一瞬间他的眼前完全是刺眼的空白，但他分不清那是阳光下的积雪，还是他断片的意识。Alpha的身体构造原本不是用来承受这些的，简单的润滑并没有起到很大的作用，同类间信息素的排斥性使男人的入侵显得更加凶狠。

也更疼。

干涩的甬道被强行楔开，他用力咬住了下唇好让自己不那么悲惨地尖叫出声。男人的肉刀在最初靠蛮力进入了一部分之后开始了缓慢地推进，这种摩擦和挤压像是缓刑，只会令彼此更加难熬。

“放松点，Agent Hunt。”

他的眼睛里蓄满了泪水，浅快而颤抖地呼吸着试图减轻痛苦，肋骨断裂的疼痛完全被下身撕裂感淹没过去。男人的信息素逐渐张开，将他包裹起来，而身体本能的抵触如同一把锯子拉扯着他的大脑，悬崖上的风声显得缈远，尖锐的白噪音充斥着耳膜。

他感到双腿间有湿热的液体流出来。男人借着血液的润滑将剩余部分贯穿到底，而后便开始了猛烈地撞击。年轻人的力量磅礴而无情，他忍住想要呕吐的冲动，大口地吸着气，让冰冷的风灌进胸腔。

听觉恢复的时候他发现自己在哭喊，而后忽然在麻木的疼痛中升起了一丝异样的感觉。

“是这里吗？”

男人恶意地顶弄了几下，身下气息奄奄的人陡然拔高了音调。他加快了速度，在粗重的呼吸中攀上了高峰。

他们几乎同时射了出来。

 

 

白色的雪，红色的血。他满意地欣赏了片刻，然后将衣服盖在男人身上。

 

“别担心，他们很快会找到你的。”


End file.
